


(I'm Dreaming Of A) Weiss Christmas

by OlrichRakdos



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I know it's a day early, Jaune and Pyrrha are only mentioned, Obvious pun is obvious, SHUSH, a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlrichRakdos/pseuds/OlrichRakdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby loves the snow, and Weiss pays little attention to it. But the latter gets a very compelling reason from the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'm Dreaming Of A) Weiss Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Living in the middle of Backside-Loving, Nowhere (a.k.a New Zealand) means I've never had white Christmases, so apologies if anything is so totally wrong.  
> Inspired by the gifting season itself.  
> Happy holidays, whatever you celebrate.

"Oh my goodness, Weiss, look, look, look! It's snowing outside! I love it when it snows, don't you? Oooh, idea! After presents, let's go outside and have a snowball fight! Us against Jaune and Pyrrha!"

A growl erupted from the Schnee heiress's throat, albeit much gentler than what she normally would use, the majority of her face hidden by her hand in exasperation. "Ruby, you do realize that unless you have at least two layers on, you're going to get extremely cold?"

Her erratic team leader grinned above her. "That's why we have Yang! She is an awesome heater on days like this!" A squeal of delight filled up Ruby and Weiss's half of the bunk beds. "This is going to be so much fun! We can create snowmen, build snow castles, even make you!"

Weiss blinked. "Me?"

"Well, yeah, because you're a snow angel!"

The seemingly innocent statement caused Weiss's face to turn into the color of her team leader's cloak, her voice trying to stay indignant even as her brain overloaded. " _Snow angel?!_ "

Immediately, the verbal backspacing began. "Uh, well, I mean, not in the bad way, of course, it's just that it's snowing, and you're a snow angel to me, and-"

The ivory-haired girl was barely paying attention anymore. _You're a snow angel to me. She actually said that._

"- but the snow looks so much like your hair, and I want to play around in it, and-"

Weiss knew Ruby was babbling now; completely unaware of what her words were doing to the infamous Ice Queen, completely oblivious to the way her thoughts spilled out and covered Weiss like a warm blanket-

"- because you're someone I care about more than just a friend and teammate, and there's just... so..." _Ruby's brain must have caught up to what she was saying_. Judging by the look on her face, she had.

It was almost comedic to Weiss, how Ruby's eyes widened into silver cookies and her jaw slowly descended. "I mean... Er..." Her jaw snapped back up, and the young Huntress-in-training cleared her throat, her gaze hitting the floor. "It was meant to be a surprise for today..."

The main task was to remain calm, and keep her voice level. "Surprise for today?"

Quick as a flash, Ruby disappeared from the top bunk and appeared beside Weiss with a hand over her mouth, almost making the heiress leap out of the covers and, were it not for the hand, wake up the other half of the team with her scream of surprise. _So much for remaining calm._ "Weiss, even though you're a bit cold to everyone, you've gotten nicer, especially to us. And although you won't be perfect and all 'friendly friends' with us, no one's perfect."

Her small smile defused every snarky comment and scathing retort Weiss had already mentally prepared. "What are you saying, Ruby?" _And there goes keeping my voice level._

The gravitas of what would next come out of Ruby's mouth was compounded by her brief moment of hesitation; a breath in and out. "Weiss, I'm saying that you're a nice person, and my surprise was asking you to be my girlfriend as a present."

The Ice Queen's heart and brain both turned to spaghetti; a clump of warm, tasty noodles. _Oh Dust, she's asking me to be her girlfriend, have I had a heart attack in my sleep, or is this a dream, oh **Dust.**_

In that moment, Weiss's body did the most natural, most rational and most wanted thing that she could have ever wanted.

Ruby squeaked as their lips met in a light kiss, and the sound restarted her brain. _Alright, where were we-_ And immediately went into overdrive.

Before her actions fully registered in her head, Weiss hit the mental 'emergency override', leaning back and giving Ruby a gentle smile. Not one she faked for her father. Not one she faked when she received applause at the concert so long ago. A proper smile. "Then consider me both surprised, Ruby Rose, and your girlfriend."


End file.
